Cover Up
This is the twenty-first episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode We open on the Green Savior and Blue Destroyer fighting a giant monster with 7 tentacles, at Owen's school. A whole bunch of kids are watching them and cheering. Blue Destroyer: Green, this robot is being a bit of trouble. Green Savior: Yeah. I've got an idea. You distract it, then I'll finish it. Blue Destroyer: And we haven't been doing that already? Green Savior: Just transform and it may work better. BD: Ok. He transforms into a boar, and he makes quick movements around the monster. The monster attempts to grab him, but he stabs it with his horns. GS then summons his sword, and cuts off a tentacle. He cuts off two more, before the monster swats him away. His sword flies behind the bleachers. Kids: Oh no Green! GS quickly gets up and readies his bow. GS: Green Piercing Arrow! He shoots an arrow, hitting the monster in the head. BD charges at the monster, and pierces it deep in the stomach. It dissipatates. Everyone gathers around GS and BD. GS: Let's get out of here dude. BD: I couldn't agree more. They jump out of a broken window, and everyone cheers. We then see Piece surrounded by his gang. They leave, but Piece stays. He looks behind the bleachers, and sees the sword just laying there. Piece: Hm. He walks over and picks it up. He looks at it. Piece: Is it real or fake? He swings it, and a beam comes out, slicing a large rift through the bleachers. Piece is shocked. Piece: Woah. He grins. Piece: Let's see what I can do with this. He starts walking. The sword emits a small dark glow. We then cut to the villains headquarters. Darien: I don't understand sir. What's the point of sending monsters if they always get destroyed? The leader laughs. Leader: I didn't inform you? Well you see, with our monster we sent a special device to attach to one of the 'heroes.' It will possess everyone who touches it, and make them want to destroy everything. With any luck, they'll end up destroying each other. Darien: Huh. I guess that makes sense...... Leader: Now all we do is watch now. He laughs as we fade back to Owen's room. Bhar: Didn't you call the arrow 'Green Saving Arrow' the first time? Owen: I forget the name sometimes. But anyways, we need to fix our costumes. They got pretty ripped in the last fight. Give me your pen. Bhar hands Owen his transformation pen. He presses a button, and the costumes come out onto mannequins. Owen begins to inspect them. Owen: Ok, we just need to get more protective fibers to add onto the existing ones, and I'll probably need more arrows for my bow, and- He stops, and looks at the costumes worried. Bhar: What is it? Owen: Th-th-the sword! Where is it? Bhar: I don't know, it IS yours. Owen: Oh no, the stupid monster hit me, then the sword flew away! I was so distracted I forgot about it! Bhar: Ugh, what if someone finds it! Owen: We have to go to the school. Fast! They leave fast. They stop at the door. Bhar: I can lockpick this thing, just give me a second. He takes out a paper clip and is about to insert it into the lock. Owen: Dude......look. He points to a huge gaping hole in the wall. Bhar: Ooooooh, that's not good. They enter through the hole, and go into the gym. Owen: Well, maybe they dropped it here? Bhar points to the hole in the bleachers. They quickly run toward it and look for the sword. Owen: It's not here. Oh no. Bhar: Ok, someone took it. What's the big deal? One kid can't do that much with one sword. Owen looks at Bhar. Owen: Bhar. I've done a lot to that sword. I even had my aunt enchant it. Do you know WHAT enchantments I had in it? Bhar: W-What? Owen: Low weight, beam sword, can sap people's energy, and it can also create a tornado! Bhar: Seriously? That much? Owen: I'm a weak 14 year-old without my powers. I needed a LOT of power on my side. Bhar: O-Ok. You're right. This is bad. But how can we find it? Oooh, wait we could ask your aunt! Owen: No, she doesn't know about this. I just told her to enchant the sword. She thought it was a backup in case my powers failed. Bhar: Ugh, we can't just wait around! Owen: Well we're going to have to. I don't see that there's anything else we can do. Bhar: Grrrr, ok fine. We cut to them watching TV. Bhar: We've been watching for 4 hours, nothing's happened. Maybe the person isn't going to do anything with it? Owen: And thank you. Bhar: For what? Owen: Whenever someone says something like that.... He motions to the TV. A news report is happening. News: We interrupt your scheduled program to give you breaking news. A teenager is robbing several banks with what appears to be a- He looks at his papers closely. News: -Magic Sword. (Turns to left) Seriously people why is this news? Owen turns off the TV. Owen: That happens. Bhar: Well alright then. Owen: Green Power, Make Up! Bhar: Blue Power, Make Up! Owen transforms into Green Savior and Bhar turns into Blue Destroyer. They take off. We then cut to Piece exiting the bank with the sword and a lot of money. He is about to leave, but BD and GS stop him. GS: Stop right there! People work hard to make money, and you're probably just going to spend it on fidget spinners! BD: We won't let you take all that money! I am the Blue Destroyer! GS: And I am the Green Savior! Both: We shall punish you! GS steps up to Piece. GS: My sword. Hand it over. He holds out his hand. Piece: Forget it! You are not going to stop me! He swings the sword, and GS can barely dodge. He is about to shoot an arrow, but he doesn't shoot it. BD: What are you waiting for? GS: He's just a teenager. He doesn't know any better. I can't shoot on an innocent. BD: He's robbed 6 banks. I'm pretty sure that doesn't qualify as 'innocent.' GS: Ok, but I'm just gonna tie him up. He shoots a rope arrow, which Piece cuts through easily. GS: Ok then, BD? BD nods, and attacks Piece. He dodges every hit and strikes back with the sword. He gets knocked back. GS: Ok, this is wrong. I know Piece, and he's NOT that good of a fighter. Piece starts to spin the sword, and a giant cyclone forms, knocking GS and BD away. They are stuck in a pile of debris from the destroyed bank. Piece snickers and walks away. Piece: That's what you get. We then cut to later, and Owen and Bhar are planning. Bhar: Seriously, what are we gonna do? Owen: Ok, we aren't thinking about this hard enough. Piece was doing extremely well as a fighter. He's never had any combat training in his life. Bhar: Does the sword give you fighting abilities? Owen: No. Maybe that monster did something to the sword when it knocked the sword away. Bhar: That's probably our best bet. Owen then looks at the TV after a news alert pops up. News: We have horrible news people! The kid with the supposed 'magic sword' has broken into the nuclear reactor in the outskirts of town! The news flickers off, and the lights go off. Owen: He must be trying to destroy the reactor! We have to go. Owen leaves. Bhar: I feel like we should be more concerned about why there's a nuclear reactor in such a small town. Owen walks back. Owen: Why? Bhar: A nuclear reactor is probably the most overused cliche ever, and he just HAPPENED to go there? I mean seriously! Owen: Oh come on. Bhar: Fine. They both leave. We then cut to the reactor, and Piece is surrounded by a dark aura, giving off an evil grin. He is about to slice a giant hole in the reactor. GS and BD: Hold it right there! He turns to look at them. BD: Nuclear plants have absolutely no use, except power-which could be generated another way. GS: And to destroy cities in a cool way. Piece: Oh can you just stop the speech? BD: Fine. GS: We're giving you one more chance. Hand over the sword! Piece: Never! Aaaaaaaah! The dark aura envelops him, and a giant black suit of armor covers him. GS and BD: Woah! Piece attacks with a force greater than ever before. GS shoots an arrow, weakening the beam, but not that much. They get hit and fall to the ground. BD: Hey GS, how about your anime powers? GS: I can't use them in front of Piece! BD: I'm pretty sure he's possessed right now. GS: Good point. Venus Crescent Beam Smash! He shoots a beam, hitting Piece. BD turns into a boar, and pins Piece to a wall. GS: Crisis, Make Up! GS summons the Holy Grail, and transforms into a powered up state. GS: Now you're in for it! Zoom Punch! He extends his fist and punches Piece in the face. It does effectively nothing. GS: Ok, I need a better JoJo attack. BD turns back, and strikes several blows on Piece. It only makes one small dent in the armor. Piece then cracks his knuckles and sends BD flying to the other side of the room. GS: Blue! Alright, playtime is over! A water harp materializes. GS: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! He strums it, and jets of water strike Piece. He is knocked down, but recovers quickly. He begins to wave the sword to cause a tornado. GS: Oh no you don't! Venus Love Me Chain! He shoots a chain, pulling the sword away. While he's distracted, BD goes for a kick. BD: Destroyer Kick! He makes a huge crack in the armor, and Piece falls down, unconscious. GS: Alright! Now I'll finish off Piece. He's about to move, when BD grabs him. BD: Woah woah woah! Can't you just heal him? GS: *sighs* Fine. He summons a Kaleidomoon Scope. GS: Moon Gorgeous Meditation! He fires shards of glass, which surround Piece. Piece: Stage Out! The knight armor disappears, and we are left with regular Piece, who promptly wakes up. Piece: Wh-Wha-Huh? He sees GS and BD. Piece: You! What happened? GS laughs. GS: Don't take things that don't belong to you kid. And....stay out of nuclear powerplants. Piece realizes where he is and runs off. GS and BD turn back to normal. Owen: Well, I hope Piece learned his lesson. Bhar: He broke into 6 banks and a nuclear power plant. I'm pretty sure he's gonna learn a good lesson in court. Owen sighs. Owen: Ugh, I hate him but I still have to help him. He whips out his phone. Owen: Hey Dad? Can you be my friends lawyer? Episode Ends. Characters *Owen Barum *Bhar *Various Students Villains *Piece Richards *Darien *Evil Leader Trivia * This episode reveals that Sarth is a lawyer. Category:Episodes